Elway
ELWAY Elway Is the leader of the Skrubinati and this wikia. His main fandom (atm) is Kingdom Hearts and his favorite character is Kairi because shes an awesomly written character and is a nerd. His aspect when it comes to Sburb + Homestuck, he has 2 aspects and classes he tends to associate himself with. His technical aspect is Prince of Space when it comes to personality based, but when he's RPing he tends to be Heir of Void. Elway likes to cosplay, tho not very often, he has only cosplayed once and that was John Egbert. The biggest of the skrubs, this kid is pretty cool (who are we kidding this kid fucking sucks xD) The fandoms he is apart of * Kingdom Hearts * Doctor WHo * Homestuck * Nintendo * Splaton (Splatoon) * Pyrocynical (Thanks to Kira) * GradeAUnderA * The Creatures * Pokemon * Smite/Moba's in general * Steven Universe * Gravity Falls * Daria (Is there a fandom for it? ) * A girl like her (I TOLD YOU ID START THE FANDOM HUEHUEHUE) His Favorite Quoates * "HONK honk HONK honk" Gamzee * "Video games are bad for you? Thats what they said about Rock and Roll" ~Shigeru Miyamoto * "What fun is there in being adult if you cant act childish sometimes?" ~Unknown This Skrub also likes poetry, although very minor. His favorite poem is : "Thinking of you, wherever you are. : We pray for our sorrows to end, and hope that our hearts will blend. : Now I will step forward to realize this wish. : And who knows: : starting a new journey may not be so hard, : or maybe it has already begun. : There are many worlds, but they share the same sky — : one sky, one destiny." : ''-Kairi'' This poem is from his favorite video game of all time, Kingdom Hearts 2 Friends Kira - I dont even know where to start when it comes to Kira, Yes we pick on each other majorly but theres noone else i'd rather have as my best friend. i can literally talk to her about anything and she is always honest with me, even if i dont like the honesty. THeres noone else i can actually spend all day with and not get mad at. She's made my life so awesome since coming into it, and i cant thank her enough for all she does to help make me smile and feel better, when i'm feeling sad. She is and always will be my best friend, I really hope this friendship lasts a lifetime Gabe - Dude you're like a bro to me, the only time we talk is when its the skype group, but you're very fun to talk to. We need to talk more, as you're a really funny and really cool dude to talk to. You're always there if i need it, and for that i can't thank you enough. Also you're hillarious to play smite with, becuase of your dumb reactions. ;P Trin - I don't even know you very well, but you;re still one of my closer friends. With the very small amount of actual conversation we've had, i know you're an awesome person. I want to know you better :p Jazmyn - You're a really cool person, always able to start a conversation and always readily available to keep it going. You're fun to talk to, and thats always a plus, and (like with everyone mentioned here) you're there if i ever need to talk. That really means a lot to me. Corbin - "Fuckin Corbin" I miss you broski, I can't wait until you come back to Ordway so we can hang out again. You're always available to talk about Kingdom Hearts or just more so hear me rant, if i ever need it. Talking to you is like talking to myself, we have similar personalities (I like to think), and very similar interests. I still need to watch Dragon Ball, so thats somethin we need to do soon. Thanks for hanging and being my friendo. You're a big fuckin nerd, but i love ya man. Nohomo {Well not right now at least ;) } True Thespian Elway is a true Thespian (For those who dont know what that is here ya go) He has acted in many-a-play and musical. THis year in the Summer Student Musical he is the lead role of William "Bill" Snibson in the musical Me and my Girl. His other acts of thespian-ism are as follows: Me and My Girl - Bill Snibson (Lead Role) Cinderella - King Maximillion III (Principle Role) Guys and Dolls - Nicely Nicely Johnson (Principle Role) Meet Me in St. Louis - No-Name Guest (Background Role) Musicals and preforming on stage are some of his most favorite things to do ever. He has been in choir for 2 of his semesters in High School, and is going to join Drama and Choir this next year in school! Welp, thats all for now, thanks for droppin by my Wiki. Lel. k fuck off i'm going now bye lov u guys <3 (except you i dont like you) (Jk :P ) (Yes i'm dragging this on dont bother me) k Category:The Main Skrubs